A Single Name Only
by pampilot67
Summary: Why does a single name make her shake in her boots. Why does he call her by that single name?
1. Chapter 1

By a Single Name Only

Why does a single name make her shake in her boots.

Why does he call her by that single name?

Rated M for language.

Outside on the Washington Mall, the sun was bright, and it was warm and tourist where out in droves, taking pictures of everything and everyone.

Children run and played on the grass. Parents, and lovers. sit on the benches and admired the views.

Inside The Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab sat a lone figure Dr. Temperance Brennan, World renown Forensics Anthropologist, and best-selling Author.

She was sitting in front of her computer staring at the blank screen. Her Body, which was exceptional, was here, but her big mind was far, far away.

**Bone's thoughts :**

**{**Why am I so messed up in my life where did it go so wrong that I do not know who I am today. I was a happy mid-teen girl, very smart but still a girl, doing very well in school. Fifteen and a senior in high school. It was December, Christmas was coming and I've been accepted to Stanford U. as an early admission. I was so happy the future looked great, everything was fine

Then disaster happened, Mon and Dad went out for the night and never returned. Russ my brother got frustrated with taking care of me, and called Child Services on me and the next thing I knew I was a ward of the State, and in a foster home.

I spent the next years in many foster care homes. Some not so bad and some terrible to me. At eighteen they cut me lose. I entered a girl and exited a woman who was socially inept. I finisher my BS degree in two years, at age eighteen. My MS in a year and my PhD in 18 months, and still not able to drink legally.

I had an affair with my professor, I was a virgin, in more than one way.

I was hired by Stanford U., for my high GPA, and a Year later the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab.

I have been at the Jeffersonian for four years. The last few years I have worked with the FBI, on un identify bodies. My partner in the FBI in the person of one Special Agent Seely J. Booth.

It was Booth that was the fly in the ointment. I hated the man the first day I met him he was arrogant, and cruel to me, He kept calling me that single name **BONES**. He tried to seduce me the first day we worked together.

Lately I warmed to him realizing he did not know anyone like me and he found that I did not understand the outside world, or him.

I found myself telling him things I never told anyone ever.

He's never told an other person anything I told him and he never criticized me The only thing he ever was upset with me was my needs, i.e. for sex with no commitment after.

He kept calling it 'crappy sex,' he said I needed to experience real love with someone who would be their for me for ever.

I never had anyone stay with me, they all left me in the end.

I know I need something more permanent but how and who and when, where question I had no answers for, in my life.**}**

She is drawn out of her deep thought by that one person who always caused her to doubt her own mind.

"_Bone what are you doing on this beautiful day sitting inside?"_

"_I was working on my book, and what are you doing in the Lab?"_

"_I wanted to see if you wanted go to the zoo tomorrow with me and Parker?"_

"_What time are we talking about Booth?"_

"_After Parker and I go to church, why?"_

"_I have a date tonight and wanted to know if you were going out at the crack of down. I completely forgot about your church thing."_

"_You could come to church with us sometime."_"_Booth I do not believe in a God or a higher power so going to church makes no sense at all."_

"_Well what about the zoo?"_

"_OK Booth pick me up at noon."_

"_So who is the date tonight Bones?"_

"_None of your business Booth, I date who I want, when I want, I've told you that a thousand times."_

Booth left and so did Bones

.

At 7:30 that night Bones door chime sounded. She looked out the peep-hole and saw her date standing at her door.

Her date was investments broker who she met at her agent's office two weeks ago. This was their second date they were going to a four star restaurant then to a club for dancing, anything else was yet to come.

…...

Sunday morning was a sunny day with a warm breeze, not a cloud was in the sky. Booth and Parker, had breakfast, then they went to church then they went home and changed.

The arrived at Bones Apartment at 12:15 and Parker got out of the car but waited for his dad. Up in the elevator to Bone's floor.

As the door open they shocked to see Bones in only a T-shirt kissing a man who was in his T-shirt and carrying his shirt and jacket over his arm.

Parker spoke before Booth could stop him.

"_Dr. Bones what."_

The man jumped back and Bones stood straight up. It was clear to all that the T-shirt was all Bones had on and as she stood up straight it only covered he to an inch or so below her waist, all other skin down to her feet was in view. Booth and Bones turned red together and Booth pulled Parker around to face away from her. Bones pulled back into her apartment now bending over to cover her self. Booth pulled Parker back into the elevator and pushed the down button.

"_Dad what was Dr Bones doing with that man?"_

"_Parks I'll explain it to you as soon as I find out or you get to be sixteen, which ever cones last."_

As Booth reached his car his cell phone buzzed, the called ID it was Bones. He rejected the call and turned off his phone. Parker and Booth went to the zoo and had a good time together. Neither spoke of the scene at Bones' door. After Booth dropped Parker with his mother and went home. When he got in his home his answering machine full with calls. He chose to change clothes and get something to eat and a bottle of beer. When he pressed the answering machine replay he put his finger on the delete. The first fifteen messages were from Bones. As he heard her voice the pushed the delete button. Call was from Angela, he listen to it then deleted it.

"Booth this Angela will you please call Bren, or please call me so I know what happened, please Booth."

Angela called two more times the last had five please in it. Booth as mad as he was did not call anyone till **5am **when his cell buzzed and it was ADD Sam Cullen.

"_Booth they need you in Ohio, Manatee to be exact. Get you partner and get to Dulles you are on an 8am flight. You hear me Booth get going now."_

Booth reached for his house phone and call Cam.

"_Cam I need a forensic person to go with me to Ohio and I do not want Bones. You hear me Cam, no Bones."_

"_Ok Seely I just woke up I send Zack with you. Why no Dr. Brennan?"_

"_I will not work with her ever again so you will be getting a new FBI person soon. Bye Cam send Zack"_

"_But Booth…"_

The phone was dead. Cam called Zack and told him Booth and he were going to Ohio, and nothing more. Zack called Hodgins phone.

"_Jack I need to get a ride to the airport."_

"_You need what Zack?"_

"_A ride to the airport, I'm going to Ohio with Booth, Cam called and told me to go. What happened to Dr. Brennan?"_

"_Zack I have no idea just pack light and I'll pick you up in a half hour."_

At the Hodgins house a new dialogue is started.

"_Ange what's going on with Booth and Brennan. _

_Cam just sent Zack to go out in the field to Ohio, not Dr. Brennan so what up?"_

"_I am not sure exactly what's going on. Bren call me crying asking me to call Booth to call her. She said he would not answer her calls and she needed to speak with him very bad. I called Booth he turned off his cell and I called his house four time and asked him to call all went to the answering machine. They seem friendly on Friday and Saturdays night Booth told me him and Bones were going to take Parker to the zoo together. Neither seem to want to tell us what happened."_

Jack left to take Zack to the airport.

Later in the day at the lab Bones was sitting in her office when Cam came in to the office.

"_Dr Brennan I received some very disturbing news this morning. Agent Boot has notified the FBI he no longer will work with the Jeffersonian Lab, And AD Cullen has said he will hold up any FBI cases till he can find an other agent to work with us. _

_Booth called me to send an anthropologist with him to the scenic and he told me, actually screamed at me, '__**NO BONES'**__. What in hell happened?'_

"_I rather not say anything about it, its between Booth and I only."_

" _Ok Dr Brennan, if that the way it is, in this tight economy, if we lose the FBI contract we can not afford you, is that clear?"_

"_Very clear Cam."_

Dissatisfied with the answers she received she stormed back to her office and started damage control.

Ange and Jack had called in to sat they were taking Zack to the airport and then they would be in. At 9:10 they both came in the door Jack went to see Cam ,Angela went to see Bren.

"_Bren what going on? Booth's quitting the Lab and he ask you not ever go out with him on the field.?_

"_It was an embarrassing mix up and Booth went viral."_

"_I mix up Bren it sounds like more than that. What happened between Sat. and Sunday eve. Did you go the zoo with Parker, and Booth?"_

"_No that part of the mix up. What Parker saw is what Booth is mad at I am sure, and he is never going to forgive me."_

"_OK start at the beginning , start with Fri night."_

"_Friday I had a date with Allen, we went to dinner and to a club. Then he took me home and asked me out for Sat. night to a club to dance. Booth dropped by to see me and I was just going out the door . He ask me to go to the zoo with Parker, and him Sunday at noon. I told him yes at noon. Allen and I went out stayed late and drank too much. We ended at my place. One thing led to an other and we had sex, many times. _

_Then he had to get home so I put on a T-shirt and walked him to the door. I had no idea what time it was. At the door We kissed he lifted me up while we kissed, I put my arms around his neck to kiss. The elevator door open and Parker ran to my _door, _Booth grabbed him and turned him around."_

"_Booth was upset about you kissing an other man?"_

"_Ange did you listen to what I said?'_

"_OMG your T-shirt was above you waist. Oh god that all you had on right?"_

"_Yes Ange I was naked from the waist down and Parker saw everything I have. Something Booth has never seen. I tried to call Booth to apologue to him but as you know he cut me off. I had never even been to the shower since we started the night before so I was very wet."_

Angela sat in the chair her face was bright red, and a very sad look was on her face. It took several minutes, to choose her words before speaking.

"_Bren was it that good with Allen that you took it out the door, for anyone to see? That not the Temperance Brennan I knew, what in the world were you thinking. _

_Bren you had sex with him Friday didn't you?"_

"_For what it matters yes we did."_

"_For what it matters you were going to only have sex to meet your needs, this sounds like you addicted to sex with this guy and where and when does not matter to you anymore. _

_Bren before it destroys you get help now."_

"_I don't need help, I know what I am doing."_

"_Like hell you do, watch out Bren you just made a bundle of enemies and they will each love to cut your throat."_

Booth and Zack returned three days later at noon. Booth carried the forms right into Cam's office and handed them to her

.

"_Cam I had them called Agent Tim Sullivan up to take over the Jeffersonian. I know him and he a good guy, you are still in business with the FBI."_

"_What up for you Seely where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to the 'Big Apple' New York City as SAC of Manhattan district."_

"_That a step up right Booth, SAC is a boss?"_

"_Yes Cam I am going to command 150 Agents, I get A car, not a SUV a real car. A big office and Sectary of my own."_

_When do you leave ?"_

"_As soon as Sully get settled in . no more than two weeks tops."_

"_Congratulation Seely you were a good person to work with."_

Before he could get out of the office Angela came in.

"_Congratulation for what stud."_

"_I been promoted to the SAC in Manhattan district of New York City ."_

Shock spread across Angela's face.

"_Yes Angela he in charge of 150 agents. He leaves in two weeks."_

"_Great for you big man. Can I talk to you outside the Lab before you leave?"_

"_Sure I always have time for old friends"_

They left by the back door, just him and her.

"_Booth Bren told me what happened Sunday morning."_

"_Stop Ange what she did is not something I want to debate with you, or any body. _

_The fact she was half-naked in front of my son ,outside her apartment is something I will never forget, and maybe never forgive. _

_The pain of see her naked from the waist down dripping shit down her legs. It was too much, I hope she happy with that SOB. I have to go meet the new agent at the Hoover in tem minutes. _

_I'll miss you and Jack, and Zack. Please say hi to them and if you come to the Big Apple come see me."_

Booth kissed her on the cheek and left the Lab.

Ange went in to Lab and went to her Mimi lab. Jack and Zack were in her office feeding information in to the ANGE-A Nator.

"_Ange where have you been I was looking for you and so was Dr. B?"_

"_I was saying good bye to an old friend outside the Lab."_

"_An old friend, who Ange?"_

"_Booth is leaving and going to New York as a SAC in Manhattan district. He said to look him up if we get to the city. He very mad at Bren and I do not thing he will be very forgiving anytime soon."_

Unknown to them Bones was just outside the door and heard everything said. She was very hurt and went back to her office to think. She sat down at her desk and thought about what was going on her life.

**{**What have I done to my life, that god damn Booth. Everything that happens, happens around him. I went on those date thinking I could get him to speak up and say he did not want me to date.

No the son of bitch just backs off and lets me date num nuts. It's my fault I went to bed with him, but I was screwing Booth every time. Why in hell did I kiss Allen on the door step, in my t-shirt. **Oh** now I remember why he held me close to the door, then when he opened it he kiss me and pulled me up. Thus my ass and cunt was flowing in the wind. Did I tell him I was meeting Booth at noon?

Yes I did I told him the night before on our date. For such a smart person I am stupid to what people do to me.

Allen was jealous of Booth so he show him I was his by showing that I would go naked into the streets for a kiss from him.

Well Booth is never going to forgive me and that goes double for Parker. He going to need to talk with Dr. Sweet for a long time to get straight with what he saw.

I'm finished with men and my needs I'll handle it my self from now on. I think I'll go home and get drunk and stay that way for a while**.}**

Booth was in and out of the Lab with Sully the next two weeks. Not once did he say a thing to Bones except to introduce Sully to her and he introduced her as Dr Temperance Brennan, his former partner. He shock hands and kissed all the Lab people on the last day. He never went near Bones and she only knew he left when Ange cam in to talk to her.

"_Bren what did Booth say to you? Did he hug, kiss or shake your hand?"_

" _He never came near he so no words, no hugs, no kiss. He made it clear he thinks of me as a street whore, and want to not get any dirt on him."_

"_Bren I think you are wrong, he still love you I can feel it."_

"_Than you are so wrong Ange, all I feel is hate, and plenty of it. I'm going home and getting drunk till Monday. If I'm still alive then I'll see you."_

Bones walked out of the office alone just as she wanted it to be.

Bones did get drunk all weekend, and every one for the next six months. Cam knew never to call her out on the weekends or after 8**pm** at night, as she would not know a bone from a French fry. Sully covered for her on Mondays feeding her coffee till noon. Then she was all right for the week.

Bones and Booth were not to see each other for four years

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

By a Single Name Only

Chapter 2

Why does a single name make her shake in her boots.

Why does he call her by that single name?

Rated M for language.

Four years after the split

Zack walked in Bones office it was a Friday and it had been a very long week

"

_Dr, B what are you doing this weekend?"_

"Zack I have three meeting to go to and I am working the soup kitchen on Saturday night why are you asking."

" I wanted to know if you would come to supper at my place and meet Patty, my girlfriend, she is a great fan of your books and it would be nice to have you to dinner.?"

"OK Zack what time is dinner?"

"8 O'clock if that all right with you?"

"It's just fine, I'll be their."

Dinner with Zack and Patty was fun. They talked and got to know each other. As Bones was getting her coat on Zack asked her a pointed question.

"Dr. B you are going to the big FBI ball next Saturday night?"

"Zack it's mandatory for all of us to go why?"

"_Could Patty and I ride with you as neither one of us can drive."_

"Sure Zack I would love to take you with me. I am as usual going stag, again."

"_Let see I'll pick you up at 6pm that way we get good seats and avoid the long receiving line."_

"Thank you Dr B. You are my second best friend, Patty is my first."

"As it should be Zack good night."

Saturday afternoon of the Ball

Bones was checking out her dress, it was silk and cost a small fortune and it was new. She very rarely went out to any events except Book signings and other thing related to her books. Bones cell phone buzzed and she looked at the call ID. It was AD Sam Cullen.

"Sam what up I am not on call this weekend."

"Tempe I have been ordered to have you pick-up in a limo, also Zack and his girlfriend. The director is sending an agent to be your escort for the night."

"Sam I do not need or want an escort tonight."

"Sorry Tempe I just doing what the big wigs want. By the way they are giving you some award tonight so he wants you their all night. Bye, Bye Tempe."

The phone went dead.

{

Damn it my gut feelings tell me something is going to happen tonight. Do they think I'll fall off the wagon like three years ago? Jack got me out of the gutter and into re-hab, I've been sober since than. I only think of drinking when I think of Booth. Damn that's Booth talking gut feelings my ass, what happened to logic and reason. What in hell is up. Cam did not say anything nor did Angela so why do they want me their all night? Ok girl spider sense on keep your eyes open, for the trap door.

At 7:45 a large black limo pulled up to her home. She had had arranged to pick- up Zack and Patty be at her home so they could all be together for the pick up. The driver got out and came to the door and rang her bell.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr Addie, and a Miss O'Connor, I'm Martin your driver."

"Well thank You Martin we are ready to go."

Then walked out to the Limo and got in. As it was a stretched limo their was an abundance of room. They started driving and Bones noted they seemed to be going in a strange direction for the trip to the ball.

"Driver are we going the right direction for the Ball?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan we have an other person to pick up on the way."

After driving a few minutes they stopped at a down town hotel. The drive hopped out and opened the door , and a man in a tux stepped in.

"Hello people how have you been?"

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"_Bones, my dear I'm your escort for the night."_

"My god it's nice to see you again. This is quite a surprise. I…, I…, I do not know what to say to you Booth."

"_Why not say anything about the past. Bones you and I are together tonight for the first time in four years. Later we need to talk to each other alone away from everyone else." _

"If you still want to speak to me Booth?"

"Bones we both needed to get our heads straight. I was very jealous of you dating. I handled it poorly."

"Booth you are not all to blame I was more to blame than you."

"Stop Bones we'll talk about it later."

{

OMG just looking at her make my blood rust to areas I do want it to. I have not see her in four years. I was told she almost dropped out of life twice. Being found drunk in an ally, with two men pawing her body. Jack Hodgins got her into Re-Hab and it saved her life. I would have gone to see her in re-hab if they have let me see her. I have dated several Women but compared to Bones they all fall to the side of the road. She has more class in her finger than all of them combined. I'm hopelessly in love with her. Tonight I promise to change my ways and tell her right out how much I love her. }

Just then they arrived at the event. And a doorman opened their door. Booth got out first, then he stepped out and turned and took Bones' hand in his. He moved her in front of him placing his hand in the small of her back.

{

OMG I must be having be having a flash back. This can not be happening. Booth is here, he talking to me. He wants to talk to me, it's unreal. He holding my hand and his hand is on my back. God I'm having a hot flash, after four years he just has to touch me and I am having heat in places I haven't had in….. , four years.

Stop it Tempe you are going to wake up and be in bed, in your room having a wet dream. I think I'll pinch my self and wake up.}

"Bones would you like a drink."

"No thank you could I have a ginger ale, in a fancy glass."

"_I'm sorry Tempe I forgot you do not drink anymore. Bartender could you make that two gingers."_

"Booth don't let me stop you from having a drink."

"_No Bones I drink too much I have been meaning to cut back, so tonight I start."_

"Booth you are calling me Bones tonight, is everything alright with you? Please don't get me wrong I love you calling me Bones, it's been a long time since I heard that word."

"Bones lets take a walk while the other have the free happy hour.

I need to tell you something about me."

"Booth lead the way."

{

I getting sick what does he want to tell me about himself.

Is it good or bad. OMG he's sick and dying and wants to give me forgiveness before he dies. No that not Booth. I know he getting married and wants to tell me in person so as to not hurt me. If he is getting married where is his bride to be? Oh god I'm going to throw up.}

They walk about fifty yards away from the hotel, and stopped.

"_Booth what wrong, can I help, you know I do anything for you please tell me Booth?"_

"Bones the only thing wrong is what we did to each other in the last four years. Bones I still love you with all my heart, and always will."

"But."

"_No buts I want to start again with you. You need to forgive me for what I did. Cutting you off not giving you the chance to explain. We were not going together, no boyfriend, girlfriend. I told you I love you out of the blue. If I know anything about you it is you need time to think things thru. That was my fault, I'm sorry to say dating that….that person was yours. What made you do it I'll never ask you. Can we take time to think about starting over."_

Bones bent her head down and faced the ground. Booth stepped up and put his arms around her in what they called a 'man hug'.

"Booth you do know me better than I know myself sometimes.

I would love to start again with you. But need to realize I am not the same person that I was four years ago.

I'm no spring chicken, I go to AA three times a week. I have not dated in almost four years, I been ask to, but I do not feel like dating.

The one that got away is all I want to date, and he hates me now. So we start as special friends and try to go from their."

"_Bones you helped me beat gambling a long time ago. Take my hand and I'll help you stay on the wagon. _

I too have changed, I'm an old rooster now, slower but still going. I would be happy to be you special friend and work on it from their. I want to say so much more to you but we, I need to get back."

"Booth could you pinch me, so I know this is real?"

He did not pinch her he kissed her instead.

"WOW, I want more of that after the Ball please

."

"Your wish is my command my lady."

They both laugh and walked back to the Hotel. When they entered ADD Cullen came up to them in a rush.

"_Where have you two been we are ready to start come on follow me to your seats."_

They followed him to the front of the room, and directed them to seats just four seats down from the podium.

"_Sam this is too close, can we move over some?"_

"Those are your assigned seats sit."

With that the gust began seating at the head table wit Cullen and his wife right beside them. On the other side the Director himself and his wife sat. DD Hacker stepped up to the podium and tapped the gavel several times.

"Will everyone please be seated, so we can begin."

The people sat and quiet settled over the large room.

"Thank you one and all. Tonight we will have Cardinal Francis McGuire say to the invocation."

A short prayer was said for all the fallen agent and a prayer for those who risk their live for their country.

"The next speaker is the Director of the FBI, J. Thomas Brody."

The director step up and checked for something on the podium.

"I want to thank you one and all for the decantation to the FBI.

I feel proud to be it's lealer. It's the men and women who do the work who are the one that deserve the praise tonight.

One member of the FBI team has for the last ten year done over and above the call, for the FBI, this person works long, long hours. In rain and snow, down in the mud or the hot dry deserts.

You as good detective must have noted that I omitted reference to a he, or she.

Also I said they were a member of the team.

In DC the major crime unit this person is the leader. Not by title but to the work that this person does.

I am presenting the Agent of the year, not to an official agent, but to the person who is the heart to Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab, **Doctor Temperance Brennan.** Please come up Tempe."

The crowd broke into applause and everyone stood up and chapped hard. Bones was thunder struck , she was bright red and Booth held her up to walk to the director.

"Tempe you are a shinning star of the Major crimes unit. You have over come so many things, you have been wounded in the line of duty four times.

Kidnapped and buried alive in a gravel pit, by a madman Had your partner transferred to Boston.

But she worked harder and kept up the sizzling pace. It cost her health and she staggered but fought on.

Temperance M. Brennan PhD, MD

I award you the **J. Edgar Hoover Agent of the year**.

With this is an award of twenty five thousand dollars Congratulation Dr Brennan."

Red faced and shaking she stepped up to the Direction and took the trophy, and the check.

"Thank You Mr. Director,

I am happy to receive this award, I think there are many other Agents, and support people who also deserve this more than I.

This check is nice, but you know I am not in need of money.

So this check and one of equal or greater will be donated to the fund for injured, and deceased Agent fund."

The chapping and cheers drown out everything in the room. Tempe motion them to quiet.

"I need to thank m

y 'SQUINTS' _for their work that made me look good. To all of the agents who put up with my work habits and temperament."_

Wolf whistles and cheers sounded throughout the hall.

"_I want to thank the one person who made me the best team member, who taught me that there is no_ '**I**' _in_ **TEAM**. _My partner Seely Booth. Thank you for being so patient with a smart_ SQUINT.

Thank you all."

Bones walked to her seat and reached up and Kissed Booth.

"_Thank you Dr. Brennan. I have one more announcement DD Andrew Hacker is leaving the FBI to become the Director of Homeland Security. _

So Sam Cullen has agreed to become the DD, with one condition. He wanted to name his replacement. I agree with his choice so the new Deputy Director of the FBI is none other than the man who made Tempe grea

t **SEELY BOOTH**."

Booth stood up and waved to the other agents and family. Then he bent down and kissed Bones again. Bones was again red in the face.

Things quieted down they ate then the dance floor open up and Booth took Bones by the hand to the dance floor. He held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her ear then whispered in her ear.

"Bones I truly love you. I think before we did not talk to each other about our feeling. We both avoided telling the other what we felt about each other. It cost us a lot, so for now on I will say what on my mind. My plan for us is simple I an going to court you and win your trust and love. Then if you do or do not marry me we will live together till the universe call us home. I love you so much Temperance Brennan, and will for ever."

Tears ran down Bonus's cheeks, Booth took his hanky and sopped them up. Then he kissed both her eyes.

"Booth I truly love you and trust you with my life. If and I live to be a thousand years old I'll still love."

"Bones you thinking to live a thousand year, you my nerd, I so love you forever.

"You know booth science is making great strides to extend life so."

"Enough Bones let live for today, happy and in love."

After the Ball Booth moved in together and started to plan for' a

WEDDING'.


End file.
